masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tech
Re-classification of powers Title says it all. There are some powers that I see as glaring errors, like Ballistic Blades being tech, and some that have ambiguous roles because they're not fully combat, biotic, nor tech. We don't have a set criterion for deciding where these powers go aside from subjective interpretations of power descriptions. It would be nice to start somewhere with a guideline on how to characterize new powers being added. I personally like in-game data like kill medals, but I want to hear your thoughts on the matter. Lksdjf (talk) 00:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :You can also check the new multiplayer challenges to see what they classify as Tech and Biotic powers. That's indisputably in-game data. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 00:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That's right. We could use that as the clear standard for classifying any ME3 powers. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::A small problem is that not all powers are listed. I know Biotic Sphere isn't listed under Biotic Mastery. TheUnknown285 (talk) 01:44, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Here are the 13 Tech Powers listed in challenges: Incinerate, Overload, Cryo Blast, Combat Drone, Tech Armor, Energy Drain, Sentry Turret, Submission Net, Flamer, Shadow Strike, Electric Slash, Snap Freeze, and Geth Turret. TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Unknown, you're definitely right about that. How can we definitively say that Stim Pack or Shield Boost is tech when we lack readily-available data like stat tracking for challenges or kill medals? We can always make assumptions like, "Oh, the Ghost has Stimulant Packs, and it's Tech/Combat, therefore it's tech", or, "Well, the volus Engineer is pure tech, so Shield Boost must be tech", but at the end of the day, we can't know. Stasis could fall into this category, but because we know that it primes biotic explosions, we can be relatively safe when we call it a biotic power. Stuff like this could be taken from game files, but I personally am not adept at unpacking .sfar files. Regarding Biotic Sphere, I know that we can't take its description at face value, but do you think that we can consider evolution 6 to be the clincher? It mentioned casting Warp on targets that entered the sphere. Lksdjf (talk) 06:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Specifically, I don't know where these powers should go: ::::Phase Disruptor (combat in-game, implied to be biotic) ::::Arc Grenade (sets up tech bursts, is a combat power) ::::Homing Grenade (sets up fire explosions, is a combat power) ::::Ballistic Blades (tech???) ::::Shield Boost (mentioned above; without kill data or knowledge of any combos as is the case with priming powers like Stasis, we can't know for certain) ::::Stimulant Pack (mentioned above; without kill data or knowledge of any combos as is the case with priming powers like Stasis, we can't know for certain) ::::Recon Mine (I actually don't know. Has anyone gotten enough Recon Mine kills to know?) ::::Proximity Mine (No kill medals available, BSN suggests that it is combat) Lksdjf (talk) 06:27, October 16, 2012 (UTC)